


A Queen's Ride

by CrowgoesCaw



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First ever fic, Motorcycle Sex, Not sure how often I'll update this, Persona Sex?, Slight story spoilers, Smut, That's not the intended use, be nice, but there's literally no content for this pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowgoesCaw/pseuds/CrowgoesCaw
Summary: **SLIGHT STORY SPOILERS, BEWARE**After the palace in the desert, Medjed is still at large and with Futaba passed into a deep slumber.The phantom thieves decide to ease their worries by taking care of some Phansite requests in mementos, although two of them decide to take the de-stressing even further...





	1. Grab the keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onus_Probandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/gifts), [mynameisyarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first ever fic I've attempted writing and it's smut to boot. What a way to start right?  
> Anyways, as you saw within the tags the primary ship is Makoto/Ryuji since I love the idea of those two getting together and I've seen absolutely no content anywhere of them. Not even a single picture! So I've finally gathered the courage to post my first writing.

**8/1**  
  
"What are we supposed to do? Medjed's still on our ass and all Futaba's done since we rescued her is sleep!" Ryuji panicked. It was true with the lingering threat of Medjed destabilizing the entire economy unless we revealed ourselves, there was nothing we could do and with our newly acquired hacker teammate off in snoozeland. All we could do was wait.

"Maybe we should take a step back and clear some of the requests from the phansite to distract ourselves? It'd be a good time-waster since we can't do anything otherwise." Akira suggested trying to get his friend to calm down

"Akira does raise a good point. One must take caution not to exhaust their inspiration." Yusuke chimed in.

"Then it's settled, we'll all head into mementos first thing tomorrow after school." Ann beamed trying to make the best out of the situation.

As they all went their separate ways, Makoto grabbed hold of Ryuji's shirt pulling him back to her. "Wh-hey! What gives?" Ryuji shouted in his loud voice before makoto shushed him and whispered to him. "We've both been under a bit of stress and unneeded pressure with medjed and school right? I was thinking tomorrow in mementos we could..." Makoto trailed on whispering things into his ear that caused him to blush bright red from ear to ear. "What do you think of that?" Makoto inquired to which Ryuji only responded with "Y-yes m-ma'am"  
"Good boy." Makoto teased him by scratching him behind the ear then petting his head before she went back home leaving Ryuji confused and slightly embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if any character is too OOC, I'm writing for fun but I do want to make sure you guys enjoy reading just as much as I do writing. I don't know how often I'll be updating but hopefully I won't abandon this and leave you guys out in the cold.


	2. Systems Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter was so short, I wrote that on mobile and I honestly thought it was longer than it was. I'll be fixing this by writing future chapters on my actual laptop from here on forward. Another thing of note, the first chapter was SFW but I plan to eventually catapult this fic into sin, just trust me.

**8/2**

 

"Should we meet with everyone at the hideout? You said we were all going to mementos today" Morgana poked his head out of Akira's schoolbag. Akira shook his head "I want to check the requests first before jumping in blind. We also have to restock on medicine."  
On the other side of the school...

Ryuji had decided to shoot a couple of texts Akira's way. "Hey, when we head into mementos today. When we get to a rest area would you mind if I stayed behind a little? My leg injury hurts more than usual today. I don't want you guys having to wait for me, so just go on ahead." He breathed a sigh of relief after he sent those "Well that's the excuse out of the way."

Makoto was busy studying every magazine she could sneak into the student council room. She was lucky that no one else was in there, if someone caught her with all of this, she might die of embarrassment. "I should prepare an excuse for Akira so it's not suspicious." She turned the page and kept studying. "I wonder if I can borrow a whip from Ann...maybe next time. She might suspect something."

"Ok so you're restocked on medicine, why don't we call everyone to head out?" Morgana poked his head out but suddenly Akira's phone buzzed. It was Ryuji and his text. "I hope you're doing ok." Akira shot back before messaging the group chat to all gather.

"So we're going to be clearing house on all these mementos requests I've stockpiled for the past 3 months. I hope you guys are ready for a long car ride." Akira smirked before leading the group into mementos, Yusuke could be heard saying "I wonder if Morgana can form a radio while being a van?" Ann quipped back with "Knowing how he works, wouldn't it just be him singing for us?" Ryuji then butted in "I'm not sure if I'd want to hear Morgana butcher my favorite songs, if he even listens to the radio in the first place." Morgana ran up ahead "I'll have you know that I have an excellent singing voice and that I listen to the radio plenty!"

Sure enough as Joker took the wheel once more, there was a radio now in the van. "Any suggestions for what Morgana should serenade us with? Yusuke since you brought it up in the first place, why don't you pick?" Yusuke was perplexed on how a radio would work in Morgana's van form but tried turning a knob "Meowch! Watch what you're grabbing Fox!" Yusuke panicked and then pressed another button. Morgana got the message and started singing a tune.

As the van filled with the soft melody, everyone started softly nodding their heads. "This ain't half bad Mona. I guess you're good for something after all." Ryuji laid back and looked out the window, this relaxation was cut short though as they rolled up to the first shadow's hiding spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also one last thing, I've decided that I'm going to be skipping over any shadow battles unless I feel confident in writing them sufficiently because let's face it. I'm still an amateur at the fic writing thing.


	3. Buckle Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker floors it.

After the battle and subsequent nabbing of treasure, It was back into the van to find the next shadow's hideout. Looking out the window Skull looked nervous "Is it just me or are there more shadows than usual swarming the place?" It wasn't just a bad feeling Skull had as many more shadows stalked around the tracks, their bulky bodies lumbering about.  
  
Joker took note of this and saw an opportunity arise "Should I floor it you guys? Might be a good opportunity to train and practice new tactics." Queen tried to stop him from doing something stupid "Joker, it wouldn't be very smart to just rush in. What if the ambush is poorly timed? We could lose the advantage." In response Joker pretended to feign deafness "What? I heard floor it. It'll look cool." Queen was preparing to wrestle control of the wheel away just in case "No, I didn't say floor it!" but it was too late as Joker stomped on the pedal causing Mona to rev the engine and pounce on the nearest shadow.  
  
...After the fight, Fox voiced a concern of this "A warning might be for the best before we rush headfirst into a battle next time." Joker turned on the radio "You guys are no fun. Sometimes you just have to dive in, damn the consequences and all." This pattern repeated for the next couple of fights as Joker kept spotting shadows and then flooring it to ram into them.  
  
Soon enough though they found the next shadow's hideout. Mona had a few words though "We're gonna need to have a talk when we're done with today. You can't just keep flooring it while driving me, not only does it hurt but having to do that every few minutes is tiring." Joker squeezed his right shoulder while shrugging. "I'm sorry Mona. I guess I got a bit too carried away. I want to clear these as fast as we can so I figured training to get stronger might result in this going faster." As they walked into the hideout Joker noticed Skull limping a small bit and made a mental note to find a rest area after this. "Another shadow down, Another Request filled." Joker mumbled to himself after nabbing the treasure "Well, let's get going! We still have six more of these to do." Joker checked the list and headed out in front of everyone.  
  
"What happened to training? We're avoiding all of the shadows now." Panther watched as they all passed by. "The next target isn't in this area anymore according to Mona so we shouldn't waste anymore time here than necessary plus we can relax for a bit at one of the rest areas." Joker turned on the radio again and had Mona start singing, surprisingly enough it was one of the Featherman themes. "You must've picked this up back when you were spending time in Futaba's room. You have an impressive memory if you're able to recall this from such a short time listening to it."


	4. Ignition (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a rest area. The team heads on forward while Ryuji and Makoto stay behind. She gets his motor running, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for taking so long. Originally this was supposed to be a long fucking chapter but I got stuck and then the new semester happened. I do want to eventually finish this fic as well as my others in addition to writing some for Persona 3.

"Hey, this place is like a waiting room! Maybe we can chill here for a bit." Skull seemed eager to finally relax as they arrived at a rest area.   
  
"I'll fish out the medicine if anyone needs healing" Joker offered as he sat down on a bench and started rummaging through his bag.   
  
As everyone settled down to do their own thing, Panther was sitting next to Joker and chatting while Fox had finally remembered his sketchbook so he could draw his surroundings. Queen however was sitting near Skull and had summoned Johanna "So, I was thinking that we could just say we're extra tired from all these battles. We could stay behind and catch up later. What do you think?"  She twisted a length of hair about her finger as she spoke, her eyes darting around almost nervously.   
  
Skull wasn’t any less nervous as he pulled on his collar in an attempt to clear his head. "I already gave him an excuse about my leg hurting more than usual today. Either would work."

 

"Either of what would work?" Mona piped up suddenly as he crawled onto Skull's shoulder, causing both of them jumped at the sudden appearance "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Joker with the medicine or tracking our next target?" Skull tried to shoo him away by grabbing at his shoulders but Mona kept hopping around before jumping off, causing Skull to lose balance and take a fall.

  
"If you need to stay behind and rest, Feel free to do so skull. Just don't take too long alright? I'll relay this to Joker." Morgana tottered off and sure enough by the time Skull got up and dusted himself off, Joker gave him a thumbs-up as an OK. "I'll let him know I'm going to hang back." Queen then gave Skull a quick peck on the cheek before heading over.   
  
"Joker, I'm feeling a bit more worn out from fighting. I think I'll hang back with Skull for a bit. I'll catch up with the group later." Queen then walked back to her motorcycle while Joker was a bit skeptical that two of their strongest fighters with the largest stamina would be tired at the first rest stop, then the gears started turning and it all clicked into place. A knowing smirk grew on his face as he chuckled. "Alright everyone, pack up. We're heading out. Queen! Skull! Catch up with us later, don't take too long though." Joker winked at them before proceeding onward, remembering how he had to give an excuse explaining why Panther stayed the night before everyone knew they were dating.   
  
When everyone on the team had left Makoto grabbed Ryuji by his leather jacket then pressed a hungry, breath-taking kiss to his lips, catching him off guard and making his eyes bug out in surprise. He squeaked initially but soon wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug as he let his Queen take the lead.


End file.
